


Let it Go Parodys

by SaraQ



Category: Frozen (2013)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraQ/pseuds/SaraQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some 'Let it Go' parodys that I have written about various topics:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dealing with School

My homework shines white on the counter tonight  
Not an answer to be seen  
A Kingdom of Procrastination  
And it looks like I'm the queen  
-  
The teachers howling   
and there's swirling stress inside  
Couldn't get it done  
Heaven knows I tried  
-  
Just get it done  
Stop putting it off  
If you don't  
your grades will drop  
Don't let them know you grade's a C  
Well know they've seen   
-  
Let it go Let it go  
Can't do it anymore  
Let it go Let it go  
Take a break and slam the door  
I don't care what my teachers will say  
Let the scores all drop  
-  
Bad grades never bothered me anyway  
-  
It's funny how some distance   
Makes homework seem so small  
And the stress that once controled me  
Can't get to me at all  
-  
It's time to see what I can do  
Now that my School work days are through  
No right, no wrong, no tests for me  
I'm free  
-  
Let it go Let it go  
Final projects can just die  
Let it go Let it go   
You'll never see me cry  
Here I stand and here I stay  
Let the scores all drop  
-  
My school work floats in ashes to the ground  
The smoke is spiraling with soot and cinder all around  
And one thought hits me, like a powerful blast  
I'm never going back  
Late work is in the past  
-  
Let it go Let it go  
I'll start at the break of dawn  
Let it go Let it go   
Those perfect A's are gone  
Here I stand and I'm going to say  
Let the scores all drop  
-  
Bad grades never bothered me anyway


	2. Dealing with Writers Block

_My paper is bare and I haven't a prayer_   
_of an Idea to be seen_   
_A kingdom of Abbreviation_   
_and it looks like I'm its queen_   
_-_   
_My mind is blank and I don't have a thing to write_   
_Tried to think something up, Heaven knows I tried_   
_-_   
_Don't let them know, don't let them see_   
_Be the good scribe, you always have to be_   
_Deny writer's block, don't let them know_   
_Well now they know_   
_-_   
_I don't know I don't know_   
_Can't think of what to write_   
_I don't know I don't know_   
_Why can't I do this right_   
_-_   
_I don't care what my readers will say_   
_Let the updates stop_   
_I just can not think of a thing to say_   
_-_   
_It's funny how one day_   
_my stories are just fine_   
_And next thing that I know_   
_I can't even draw a line_   
_-_   
_It's time to see what I can do_   
_To test my pencils and pens too_   
_No writers block, more words for me_   
_I'm Free_   
_-_   
_I don't know I don't know_   
_My minds a dreadful void_   
_I don't know I don't know_   
_Creativities destroyed_   
_-_   
_Here I sit and I here I stay_   
_Let the updates stop_   
_-_   
_Imagination works itself into overdrive_   
_A ending is the one thing for which I strive_   
_And no thought hits me and I let out a fearful gasp_   
_I cannot write today Tomorrow's all I have_   
_-_   
_I don't know I don't know_   
_It'll come to me at dawn_   
_I don't know I don't know_   
_That Perfect writer's gone_   
_-_   
_Here I sit_   
_in my computer's ray_   
_Let the Updates stop_   
_I just can not think of a thing to say_   
_-_


	3. Water Version

The water refracts light in the fountain tonight

With a silvery blue sheen

A kingdom of Precipitation

and it looks like I’m the queen

 

The waves are crashing like this turmoil that’s inside

Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried

 

Don’t let them in, Don’t let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Concel don’t feel, put on a show

 

Well, now they know

 

Let it Flow Let it Flow

Let the water swirl and slide

Let it Flow Let it Flow

I can no longer hold back the tide

 

I don’t care what they’re going to say

Let the storm rage on

The water never bothered me anyway

 

It funny how for years

My powers were a curse

But now I realize that

holding back just made it worse

 

It’s time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No conceal don’t feel, No rules for me

I’m free

 

Let it Flow Let it Flow

Sending rain across the sky

Let it Flow Let it Flow

You’ll never see me cry

 

Here I stand, in Arrendale's bay

Let the storm rage on

  
  
  


My power rushes through the sea and all around

My soul is swirling with ocean waves all around

And one thought crashes down with a forceful blast

I’m never going back

The past is in the past

 

Let it Flow Let it Flow

There are tempests and storms immense

Let it Flow Let it Flow

To leave, is my last request

 

Here I stand in the sun’s pure ray

Let the storm rage on

The water never bothered me anyway


	4. Lighting Version-Evil Elsa

The lightning flares bright in the sky tonight

Dark clouds are to be seen

A kingdom of typhoons and tempest

and It looks like I’m the queen

-

The thunders roaring like this hurricane inside

Couldn’t keep it in, Heaven knows I tried

-

Don’t let them in, don’t let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

You must conceal to have the crown

-

Well, I’ve lost the crown

-

Strike them down Strike them down

Burn Arendale to the ground

Strike them down Strike them down

I want to see them frown

-

I don’t care what my parents would say

Let the storm rage on

I never really cared for them anyway

-

It’s funny how revenge can

Make everything look bright

And the rules that once restrained me

Won’t stop the storm tonight

-

Now they’ll see what I can do

They’ll feel my anger and pain too

No right, no wrong, no rules for me

I’m free

-

Strike them down Strike them down

I’ll no longer be around

Strike them down Strike them down

It’s time to destroy the town

-

Here I stand and they’re going to pay

Let the storm rage on

  
-  
  


My power surges through the air and to the ground

My soul is spiraling with sparks and static all around

And one thought strikes me like a lightning blast

I’m never going back

The past is in the past

-

Strike them down Strike them down

I’ll darken the light of dawn

Strike them down Strike them down

That perfect daughters gone

-

Here I stand and

They’re going to pay

Let the storm rage on

I never really cared for them anyway

  
  
  


 

 

 


	5. Hazel Levesque

The jewels shine bright in the ground tonight

No one else is to be seen

A kingdom of wealth and riches

and it looks like I’m the Queen

 

The mist is swirling like this hurricane inside

Couldn’t keep it in, Pluto knows I tried

 

Don’t let them in, don’t let them see

Be the good girl you always have to to be

Concel don’t feel, don’t let them know

Well, now they know

 

Let it go Let it go

Can’t keep the jewels anymore

Let it go Let it go

Bring silver, tin and ore

 

I don’t care

What the Fates will say

Let the Mist rage on

Cursed Gold never bothered me anyway   

 

It’s funny how my power

Can cause pain and joy alike

Now that I control it

Why judge it wrong or right

 

It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me

I'm free!

 

Let it go Let it go

I am one with the stone and earth

Let it go Let it go

It’s time for my rebirth

 

Here I stand and here I stay

Let the Mist rage on

  
  
  


My power brings forth diamonds from the ground

My soul is spiraling in Crystal fractals all around

And one thought crystallizes like a powerful blast

I'm never going back, The past is in the past!

 

Let it go, let it go

And I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let it go, let it go

That perfect girl is gone!

 

Here I stand

With my wealth today

Let the mist rage on

Cursed gold never bothered me anyway

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Rapunzel

My hair glow bright in the tower tonight

No one else is to be seen

A castle of isolation

and It looks like I'm the queen

-

My hair keeps growing like this loneliness inside

Can't stay in here for another night

-

Don't go out there, Leave the outside be

Be the good girl you always have to be

Mother always said not to go

-

I have to go

-

I will go I will go

See the lanterns glowing gold

I will go I will go

I must be brave and bold

-

I don't care what my mother will say

I will see the world

It's dangers never bothered me anyway

-

It's funny how my view

on the outside world has changed

It's so full of light and laughter

Mother's stories seem so strange

-

It's time to see what I can do

Now that my isolations through

There are no dangers awaiting me

I'm Free

-

I will go I will go

To the tower I say good bye

I will go I will go

You'll never see me cry

-

I don't care what my mother will say

I will see the world

-

My new found freedom fills me up with glee

My soul has finally escaped my mothers tyranny

And one thought strikes me, and I make a pact

I'm never going back

The past is in the past

-

I will go I will go

And I'll see the lanterns gleam

I will go I will go

It's time to live my dream

-

I don't care what my mother will say

I will see the world

It's dangers never bothered me anyway

-


	7. Let it go- Evil Elsa

The Snow glows white on the mountain tonight 

Not a living  soul to be seen

A Kingdom of Desolation

And it looks like I’m the Queen

 

The blizzard howling like my misery inside

Couldn’t keep it in and now Anna’s died

 

Don’t let them in, Don’t let them see

Be the good girl your parents want you to be

Conceal don’t feel, Keep it in Control

Well,I’ve lost control

 

Make it cold Make it cold

Can’t hold it back anymore

Make it cold Make it cold

Turn away, and slam the door

 

I don’t care, now they’ll feel my pain

Let the storm rage on

Anna’s death won’t be in vain

 

It’s funny how my Snow

Makes everything look bright

And the Fears that once controlled me

Won’t stop the storm tonight

 

It’s time to see what I can do

To test the limits and Break through

No right, no wrong, They won’t judge me

I’m Free

 

Make it cold Make it cold

Time for Arendell to Die

Make it cold Make it cold

You’ll never see me Cry

 

Now it’s time for the Snow Queens Reign

Let the Storm Rage on

 

My power flurries through the air and strikes them down

My rage is spiraling in frozen fractals all around

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast

I’m never going back

The Past is in the Past

 

Make it cold Make it cold

And I’ll rise like the Break of Dawn

Make it cold Make it cold

Now Arendell is gone

It’s now time for the Snow Queens Reign

Let the storm rage on

Anna’s death won’t be in vain

 


	8. Wind Powers

My powers are a blight on the kingdom tonight

Just like my parents had foreseen

A Country of gales and tempests

And it looks like I’m the queen

 

The wind is howling like like this turmoil that’s inside

Couldn’t keep it hid, Heaven knows I tried

 

Don’t let it out, Don’t let it Free

Be the good girl, you always have to be

Conceal, don’t feel, Can’t let them know

Well, now they know,

 

Let it Blow, Let it Blow

Can’t hold it back anymore

Let it Blow, Let it Blow

Turn away and slam the door

 

They won’t ever lock me away

Let the zephyr rage on

The wind never bothered me anyway

 

It’s funny how concealing

Only made the problem worse

But now that I can let it out

My fears I will disperse

 

It’s time to see what I can do

To be myself now, pure and true

No right, no wrong, they can’t control me

I’m Free

 

Let it Blow, Let it Blow

On my Cyclone, I can fly

Let it Blow, Let it Blow

I’ll never leave the Sky

 

Here I Stand and here I’ll stay

Let the zephyr rage on

 

My power rushes through the air and all around

My soul is spiraling, I’ll never be pulled down

And one thought strikes me, like a powerful draft

I’m never going back

Out here I’m free at last

 

Let it Blow, Let it Blow

And I’ll rise like the break of dawn

Let it Blow, Let it Blow

That perfect girl is gone

 

Here I stand, in the sun's pure ray

Let the zephyr rage on

The wind never bothered me anyway

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 


	9. Leo Valdez

The fire glowed bright in the workshop that night

My mother was nowhere to be seen

A kingdom of desolation

And it looks like I’m the king

 

The Heat is roaring like this raging grief inside

Couldn’t keep it in, Hephaestus Knows I tried

 

Don’t let it out, I can’t ignite

Do not let the fire shine bright

Conceal, don’t feel, Don’t let them know

Well now they know

 

Let it Glow Let it Glow

Wouldn’t use them again, I swore

Let it Glow Let it Glow

But my powers are needed once more

 

I don’t care what the Camp will say

Let the fire rage on

The Flames never bothered me anyway

 

It’s funny how inferno

Can cause pain and joy alike

Now that I control it

Why judge it wrong or right

  
  
  


It’s time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me

I’m Free

 

Let it Glow Let it Glow

I will save my friends tonight

Let it Glow Let it Glow

My fire will burn bright

 

Here I stand and Here I’ll stay

Let the Fire rage on

 

My power rages through the air and to the ground

The smoke is spiraling with soot and cinder all around

and one thought hits me like a fiery blast

I'm never going back

The past is in the past

 

Let it Glow Let it Glow

I’m the light at the Break of Dawn

Let it Glow Let it Glow

That perfect demigod’s gone

 

Here I stand in my Fire’s ray

Let the Heat rage on

The Flames never bothered me anyway

 

  
  



	10. Frozen Heart-Fire Parody

Born of heat and

fiery ash

volcanic rain combining

 

This heated force, both foul and fair

has a scorched heart worth mining.

 

So cut through the heat, black and hot

Coal, we come for, coal we got

See the beauty, singed and seared

Split the coal apart

and break the scorched heart.

Watch your step!

(Ho hup)

Let it go!

(Ho hup)

Watch your step!

Let it go!"

 

"Magnificent! Powerful! Treacherous! Strange!

Fire has a magic

can't be restrained,

Stronger than one

Stronger than ten

Stronger than a hundred men HA!

 

Born of heat and

fiery ash

volcanic rain combining

 

This heated force, both foul and fair

has a scorched heart worth mining.

So cut through the heat, black and hot

Coal, we come for, coal we got

There beauty and there's danger here

Split the coal apart

Beware the scorched heart."

 

 This is a Fire Parody of Frozen Heart. It's in my fanfiction called Scorched:)


End file.
